blugraysfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Characters
Doctor Doctor is the very first character to appear and talk in some form in the Blugrays. As seen in the comic they appear in, his occupation is a doctor. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to be a very good doctor since they believe that mixing doses were a good thing. Once his patient got the dose, it is quickly proven that doing such a thing wasn't so good after all. Patient Patient is a character in the Blugrays who only makes an appearance in The Measlumbellingococcal Dose, the series' first comic/content piece. As seen in the comic they appear in, she gets a dose that came from multiple doses. Once she receives it, she suffers from some unfortunate side effects of that dose. Souperbloban Souperbloban is a character in the Blugrays who only makes an appearance in Superbloban, the second comic of the series. As seen in their respective comic, due to a typo someone at the Blugrays made, the rest of the Blugrays assumed that he saved people from crimes just like them. However, it turns out that his real name was "Souperbloban" and not "Superbloban". It was also revealed that he simply gave people soup. NEIGHborhood Background Characters NEIGHborhood Background Characters are characters in the the Blugrays that only serve as background characters either visiting or walking around the NEIGHborhood in the comic Walking Around the NEIGHborhood. Securomputer Securomputer is a character in the the Blugrays that only shows up in Securomputer, the third short of the series. He stops Akhoountant from using him in October 2017 since that month was Cyber Security Awareness Month, much to her chagrin. Crowd (Compostition) Crowd (Compostition) consists of characters in the the Blugrays who only make an appearance in the comic Compostition. While listening to Dafe's speech, they are surprised by a random bloban dumping compost all over her. Random Bloban (Compostition) Random Bloban (Compostition) is a character in the the Blugrays that only appears in Compostition, the fourth comic of the series. In it, she assumes that Dafe is food shaped as a chef's hat due to those types of hats being related to people who can make food, a.k.a. chefs (or cooks). As a result, when she hears that compost can fertilize food, she decides to "help Dafe out" by dumping a huge bag of compost onto her. Unsurprisingly, she doesn't take it well. Check Check is a character in the the Blugrays that only makes an appearance in the short Blugrays Direct Deposit. In that short, after taking a while to come to Tobaul due to her getting lost during her travels while Tobaul was expecting a message displaying that her money came, she comes through the very computer Tobaul used and explains why it took a while for her to come, annoying Tobaul greatly. Students (Available Academic Assets) Students (Available Academic Assets) are characters in the the Blugrays that only serve as background characters in a classroom in the fifth short Available Academic Assets. Homeless Bloban Homeless Bloban is a character in the the Blugrays who only shows up in Houseless Bloban. He is forgotten as a homeless bloban when Culpatyn, Oslonda, and Celwoge were looking for homeless blobans in that comic due to him looking so much like a house. Even he himself admits that. Random Bloban (Blugrays Photography Club) Random Bloban (Blugrays Photography Club) is a character in the the Blugrays who only appears in Blugrays Photography Club. She remind Tobaul about a Blugrays Photography Club, and without knowing what it actually was, Tobaul agreed to join it. However, it turns out that it wasn't just a typical club she ended up joining. Random Bloban 1 (Dodgevan) Random Bloban #1 (Dodgevan) is a character in the the Blugrays who is only "heard" offscreen in the comic Dodgevan. He wanted to play a game of dodgeball with Dutny while he was exiting Blugray Cove, but before the dodgeball came to Dutny's path, a Dodge Grand Caravan crushed him, and then the ball hit the van, angering the van's owner (who's section can be seen below). Random Bloban 2 (Dodgevan) Random Bloban #2 (Dodgevan) is a character in the the Blugrays who is only seen in the comic Dodgevan. When a random bloban offscreen wanted to play dodgeball with Dutny and threw a ball, this random bloban's van (a Dodge Grand Caravan) crushed Dutny, resulting in the ball hitting the van. As a result, the random bloban (not the offscreen one) angrily comes out and demands to know who threw a ball at his van. Food (Food Pantry) Food (Food Pantry) are characters in the the Blugrays who only appear in the short Food Pantry. Once they're finally seen when Dutny, Hibe, and Languil get to the Blugrays' food pantry, they're all seen panting and sweating, which puts the "pant" in food pantry. As a result, the three are disgusted by this. Crowd (Cherry Blossom) Crowd (Cherry Blossom) consists of characters in the the Blugrays who are only in the short Cherry Blossom offscreen. At first, they're amazed by the cherry trees blossoming, but they get confused once actual cherries quickly grow on them as well. Powerblobans Powerblobans are characters in the the Blugrays who are only mentioned in the comic Power Outage. When Celwoge claims that there would be a power outage to the rest of the Blugrays, she meant that there wouldn't be any powerblobans (her way of saying electricians) to help out with power-related problems, which confused and annoyed the other Blugrays. Audience (Literal Haiku) Audience (Literal Haiku) consists of characters in the the Blugrays who are only in the short Literal Haiku. When Tacner recites his haiku, they are stunned at first but eventually applaud him, interrupting one of the audience member's opinions about Tacner's haiku. Blue Audience Member (Literal Haiku) Blue Audience Member (Literal Haiku) is a character in the the Blugrays who's only in the short Literal Haiku. When Tacner recites his haiku, he claims that it wasn't good, but before he could complete that statement, the rest of the audience starts clapping and cheering out of nowhere, which results in him clapping as well. Walking Random Blobans (Summer Streets) Walking Random Blobans (Summer Streets) are characters in the the Blugrays that only show up in the short Summer Streets. They only serve as background characters during the Summer Streets event. Random Bloban Bikers (Summer Streets) Random Bloban Bikers (Summer Streets) are characters in the the Blugrays that only show up in the short Summer Streets. They only serve as background characters during the Summer Streets event. Behind the scenes *One of the bikers is a reference to a character Artistunknown (who works on the Blugrays by critiquing Natty23's work) made, a worm that appears in his short "Who Likes to Party?" But of course, they have eyes, mouth, and arms like all other blobans, although they lack a nose. Random Bloban (Summer Streets) Random Bloban (Summer Streets) is a character in the the Blugrays who only shows up in the short Summer Streets. He tell Tobaul in the Summer Streets event that she can participate in the events once her shift ended. Beearkit Frosini Beearkit Frosini is a character in the the Blugrays who only appears in the comic Forbees. He simply shows up on a Forbees magazine cover. He is also the bee version of Bearkit Frosini, the leader of the Bwhites (and the Blugrays universe version of Baruch College). Beelwoge Lorenz Beelwoge Lorenz is a character in the the Blugrays who only appears in the comic Forbees. She's the bee version of Celwoge Lorenz, one of the co-leaders of the Blugrays. In the comic, she excitingly tells the Beelugrays who made it into an edition of the Forbees magazine (and it's pretty much confirmed that they were one of the colleges that did). Beelugrays Beelwoge Lorenz are bee versions of the Blugrays that are only in the comic Forbees offscreen. All they do is cheer when they found out that they made it to an edition of the Forbees magazine. Dead Golden Cat Dead Golden Cat was a formerly alive character in the Blugrays that only appears on a television show without any lines in the comic Break Time. In the show he was in a baseball bat was used to kill the cat (to keep blobans from worshiping or admiring something like him). Break Time Host Break Time Host is a character in the Blugrays that only appears in the comic Break Time. He's seen hosting a television show while standing on a broken glass cup which is all about breaking things. Dead Glass Cup Dead Glass Cup was a formerly alive character in the Blugrays that only appears on a television show without any lines in the comic Break Time. In the show, the host was standing on top of him while he was broken, which heavily implies that he was stepped on. Category:Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Minor Characters